Amid a Field of Crimson Flowers
by Kirikou
Summary: Sudden and un-timed forays of mutants towards the government catch the eyes of the X-men as thousands of children and adults alike are slaughtered as they march against a growing power. This power's name? Exodus.
1. Default Chapter

[Amid a Field of Crimson Flowers] [X-men: Evolution fanfiction by Kirikou] [Chapter summary] [10/16/03 - 11/2/03]  
  
1[outbreak] - Sudden and un-timed forays of mutants towards the government catch the eyes of the X-men as thousands of children and adults alike are slaughtered as they march against a growing power. The president rests with a shocking statement. He refuses to believe the existence or death of these thousands of protestors. Yet, the attacks and slaughterhouse continues.  
  
2[alighting] - Jean hears word of a mutant rebellion group surfacing in the streets of New York. They call themselves the Exodus. The departure from tyranny. A video is sent to the institution from this group full of their disturbing events. They are taking normal humans, torturing them to "get back at the government" to prove that mutants will never stand down, of their existence. Hundreds go missing, alarming the people. The X-men decide that it is time to take action against this rebellion before it gets out of hand.  
  
3[providence of death] - A group of a thousand human protestors gather outside of the White House. Scott goes to investigate the seemingly peaceful gathering, finding his brother there as well. The president starts his speech, and all hell breaks loose in the confides. Exodus attacks the crowd relentlessly, getting Scott involved in trying to stop them. The National Guard comes to aid, killing thousands in cold blood, human and mutant alike. Storm and Wolverine arrive on the scene to find Scott's brother dead at his feet, and as the crowd regresses and Scott is forced away, they realize that this will only end in tragedy for both parties.  
  
4[jeopardy] - Mission infiltrate Exodus and dismantle their coalition. Scott is unable to fight back the wave of regrets he feels over his brother, causing him to make rash outbursts. Xavier is skeptical of Scott's use on the field. Kurt is brought into the mission, leaving he and Kitty with the tremendous responsibility of finding Exodus, and joining their group, flowing through the cracks and secrets of the organization without detection. Thousands more people die every day, making each and every hour critical to the time of infiltration.  
  
5[carnage][combined with chapter 6] - Kurt is discovered communicating to the institution, and is immediately taken underground for death. The x-men and shadow cat now must get into the base guarded by what seem now millions of mutants to save their comrade. Meanwhile, a war has broken out above ground between mutants and the town. Police slaughter anyone they can, while mutants pour out from the sewers from all races. Town after town has been annihilated this way, and now one more will be. The army has moved in, running underground. Storm is caught in the mayhem, shot in the arm by a police officer. A simple mission turns into a bloodbath as the x-men fight for their lives among the carnage. Meanwhile, the army has planted a bomb below ground.  
  
6[the wings of angels] - Amid the rocking underground fortress, the x-men have saved Kurt, and find the bomb, which is ticking away with only minutes left. They try to warn the leader of the organization, but he refuses to let from this war until someone dies. A finale to last a lifetime erupts in the city, leaving the entire city in ruins with no survivors, and the x-men to look on at lost friends.  
  
7[epilogue] - The president calls this encounter a 'memoir for history', making a memorial for all lives lost, including those of mutants that could be identified. Scientists will further study these creatures. Scott is left to stand at his brother's grave in reverence to a best friend, walking away in the storm, the flowers flowing wildly over his name, eventually blowing away as a bolt of lightening hits the ground.  
  
================ -------------------------------- ================  
  
Theme: Perfect by nature Icons of self-indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be Have you no shame, don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled. -Evanescence  
  
Special thanks to: - Darkhood - - Launa - 


	2. prologue outbreak

[Amid a Field of Crimson Flowers]  
---  
Kirikou  
[10/16/03 - 10/17/03]  
---  
[Prologue: Outbreak]  
  
"Strange attacks have been thrown at the government by groups of mutants fighting for freedom against tyranny, they say. They've been on mad streaks of killing for almost a week now, killing over 200 innocent civilians and 3 senators. If any of you see any mutants starting a riot, please be sure to send a call to the authorities." The news reporter jived on as Charles Xavier glanced at the scenes from the street, shaking his head. Wouldn't mutants ever understand that there was no need for this violence?  
  
"The last attack of mutants was staged in New York."  
  
"Hey, that's where Jean is." Scott Summers walked by, bending backwards to poke his head through the room. Xavier motioned him in with a nod. The young man clad in ruby-quartz shades sat beside the professor, staring just as keenly at the attacks on the screen.  
  
"Her class went down there for some trip."  
  
"I'm well aware, Scott." He turned to him with a smile. "But I assure you that she's fine."  
  
"That's good to know." He breathed a sigh of relief, staring out the window. It was in the middle of Christmas vacation at Bayville High and all of the students at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters had finally gotten their long awaited break. The snow fell in intricate patterns outside the window, falling on what was already 5 inches of snow. The sun was low in the sky, with only a few clouds here and there, making for the perfect scene indeed. Jean had been out with one of the groups she was actively a part of, going to New York for something that Scott hadn't heard very well as she rattled it off. Personally, he didn't care where she was going, as long as she was safe. Just the way he felt about all of the other kids here.  
  
"Like, hey Scott! Hi Professor!" A young voice flowed into the room, turning both figures to her with a large smile and invitation to sit as well.  
  
"Hello, Kitty."  
  
"Like, I couldn't help but notice the television. What's the problem?"  
  
"Mutants are making attacks on the government and innocent civilians." Scott informed the brunette as she walked in, total concern across her face as she viewed the carnage as well. Burning buildings filled the television, people jumping out of windows, guns firing and mutants using their powers left and right to kill as many people as they could.  
  
"I can't believe this." Kitty managed to mumble before two more sets of feet where heard, Kurt and Rogue heading into the room and viewing this as well. The sight before him immediately appalled Kurt, while Rogue made no move or expression at all. Xavier sighed at this shock from the kids.  
  
"These mutants don't understand what we do, kids. They don't realize that peace is the only way to show other people that we are not harmful. These people are doing nothing to help our cause."  
  
"I think they're just being stupid." Rogue commented, leaning on a nearby table.  
  
"They're uneducated, Rogue. That's all." Scott said immediately afterwards, as if he'd taken offense to what she's said. "They don't know any other way."  
  
"Couldn't we stop them?" Kitty asked, turning to Xavier for an answer. The professor only shook his head sadly, turning back to the burning and killing.  
  
"Unfortunately, there's nothing we could do at this point to change their minds. They are all too filled with rage to understand their wrongs." Kitty's head hung low, shaking it sadly. Kurt was in much the same state, and Scott only continued to watch the carnage after he and Rogue had exchanged dirty looks.  
  
"Again, make sure to notify the authorities if you hear of anything that might deal with mutant attacks, and be wary of any mutants around you." Scott suddenly shot out of his seat, yelling in anger.  
  
"Hey, now that's not fair!" He growled, Kitty pushing him down so she could see. Xavier shook his head again. They'd caught the side of Scott that not many people saw. As they continued to watch the minute-to-minute coverage, the announcer finally announced something different that attracted all of the kids' attention, glued to the television in disbelief.  
  
"And now to the President and what he has to say about this problem." The show switched to the President at a podium, addressing hundreds of government officials and civilians in the house he was speaking at.  
  
"These so-called 'forays' are not to be worried about. These mutants are no threat to our community, and will be stopped. This problem is 'non- existent' in the history of our race, and will continue to be ignored. There is absolutely nothing to fear, as a great man once said, but fear itself." Applause followed the end of the speech, and every person in the institute room was completely in awe over the official's statement. Immediately the newscaster switched back to 'latest coverage of the mutant attack'. For the first time in a long time, Scott was speechless.  
  
"How can he say that this is 'non-existent'? People are dying right now!" Kurt almost exploded in rage, tipping a chair over from his quick moving. Kitty seemed none-to-fazed by his outburst, sitting completely still.  
  
"But.like, why.?" Was all she could stammer, turning to Xavier. He shook his head, unable to answer Kitty's question. The President had always been so exuberant with the termination of mutants from the Earth, and now suddenly he said they didn't exist. They where not a threat. It was almost as if he'd changed overnight. The sky was turning dark in the horizon as the newscast finally finished, leaving the entire group with something new to think about. The group dispersed to their rooms for the night, Scott leaving them behind without a word. He closed his door behind him, laying uncomfortably on his bed and staring out the window. The expression on his face as he viewed the scenery was blank, empty of feelings, or thoughts. Sleep was all he could think to do, but sleep did he not. He sighed, turning over to stare at the clock for what seemed the tenth time that night, staring at the blinking numbers. 4:50a.m.  
  
"Jean." He mumbled, staring out the window at the full moon. Was she all right? Where was she right then? He was angry that he could only think about her, when she already had a guy, and he was the last person that Scott liked. Jealousy was definitely not an issue, if he had issues at all. But for some odd reason, her face kept popping up in his mind, screaming in fear that kept him awake. What was happening in New York?  
  
He practically jumped at the sound of his phone ringing, scrambling to pick it up. The currents on the other end where static, making the voice almost unrecognizable.  
  
"Hello? Who is this? Jean?" He was shocked at her call, now worried from the tone of her voice. A few exchanged words and he hung up the phone, every light in the institution lighting up as he ran to Xavier's room with the news, her words hanging in his mind as he repeated everything she had told him.  
  
A mutant foray had surfaced. New York was under siege. 


	3. alighting

[Amid a Field of Crimson Flowers]  
---  
Kirikou  
[10/17/03 - 10/19/03]  
---  
[Alighting]  
---  
  
Christmas carols where sung on every corner as the snow fell apon the ground, bells ringing around every bend. People doing their last minute shopping, stopping every so often to view a beautiful display, nutcrackers and dancing ballerinas. Santas shaking their bells for money, their ho hos and ha has filling the streets with noise. Jean Grey and her group walked along these streets, admiring the scenery around them with their coats, hats and scarves. A beautiful night by any standards, with the street lights as illuminated as the sun.  
  
One person, though, stood out from this group of happy carolers, standing dully in the shadows, watching singer by singer, traveler by traveler go along on their merry way, hating them. He despised these people, these pathetic things that humans called 'normal'. At that moment, as a child laughed, he wished them all to hell. And to hell would they go, soon enough, he thought, picking up a small box he had been carrying and striding off to a new location with the toll of the hour.  
  
"Isn't this just great, Jean?" A friend of the redhead asked, whirling about, trying to catch the snowflakes in her mouth. Jean laughed, mimicking for a moment. Their leader ushered them on to another building, their hotel, but before they went in, a large screen before them choked out startling news, stopping the girls in their tracks.  
  
"Mutant forays have been spotted all over the United States, and even in some other countries. If you have any information about this massacre, or know of any planned attacks, please call the local police station immediately with any information that you have regarding such. We warn you to stay away from anyone that you find to be intimidating, or show qualities of being mutant." Jean stood lifeless, eyes wide in amazement. Her friend waved a hand in front of her face, waking her out of her sudden trance.  
  
"Hey girl, you gonna stand there all day? It's cold out!" The girl pulled Jean in the building playfully, the two running up the stairs and jumping on their beds as soon as they huffed through the door. Both where laughing, trying desperately to catch their breaths, when Jean suddenly stopped again, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought.  
  
"Girl, what's the matter?" Her friend asked, poking her gently. Jean sighed, nodding.  
  
"It's just those attacks."  
  
"Oh, come on, you know they make that stuff up to scare us!" Jean smiled, nodding. That was all it was. Mutants where just some little circus trick that people where coming up with to scare the public and boost the news ratings. The institution came to mind for a split second, bringing her little fairy tale into full perspective. If only she knew.  
  
Jean quickly turned on the television, unable to watch what she was seeing. Her friend almost laughed.  
  
"Hollywood. I think they're going a little overboard, don't you?"  
  
"Overboard, yeah."  
  
".Deaths are ranging in the hundreds as these massacres continue, leaving towns and cities destroyed in their midst. We will keep a constant update of death records and mutants wanted. Please be sure to contact the authorities immediately if you see any of these characters."  
  
"See, characters? They're not real, I bet. Nothing ever is anymore." The girl giggled ferociously, dragging Jean down into a tickle contest, of which the girl won. They fell asleep only a few moments later, curled up in their own beds and blankets. But, as the girl slept, Jean was wide-awake. It was almost twelve. Her mind wandered back to Xavier's again, back to Scott.why Scott? She should have been thinking about Duncan! She mentally slapped herself, glaring out the window at the falling snow, so well lit from the downtown lights. Carolers could still be heard, their songs rising above the already noisy city. Her eyes closed for a split second, and she was fast asleep.  
  
---  
  
"Ready?" The figure asked a group of younger characters. They all nodded, eyes glowing in the low-lit basement. The lead figure grinned devilishly, watching as the boxes where moved. The time drew near.only a few more minutes left and revenge would be his. The three younger characters called in on the walky talky. They where ready. The figure cradled a button, smiling with vengeance. The three came back, the mood now intensified.  
  
"Three.two.one."  
  
---  
  
A huge jolt awoke Jean and her friend from their sleep, jumping out of bed and getting dressed. Her friend was freaking out, but she was instantly trying to find a solution. She darted to the window, looking out in horror at the scene before her. The once serene snow scene with the carolers had been replaced with a flaming building only next door, people running and screaming, trying desperately to get away from the falling pieces of the building. Four people ran out from the door, dressed in black. She'd found her target.  
  
"Lily, get out of here! I need to do something before I leave."  
  
"But Jean."  
  
"It's alright." She shoved her friend out of the door, amazed at how many people had the same thing in mind. Hundreds where running out, the leader of Jean's group leading the girls down the stairs down the hall. Jean ran back into her room, grabbing the phone, but before she could dial, a large noise came from outside. She went out, looking at he video screen. A blonde stood in the window, smiling.  
  
"You have now been targeted by Exodus. I only have one thing to say before I leave you do your demise. Mutants will have their day in the light!" Jean's eyes widened in terror, finally picking up the phone and dialing.  
  
"Scott! Scott!" She screamed over the phone as soon as she'd heard him pick up. "We're under attack! The mutants have attacked here! They call themselves Exodus! Tell Xavier right away!"  
  
"Jean, are you alright? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the hotel, but I need to get out of here! Don't worry about me! Just tell Xavier!"  
  
"Jean...Jean? Hello?"  
  
Jean hung up, running out the door floors later. She ran down the sidewalk, avoiding her group. The man was running around, calling her name, but she paid no heed, running after those Four clad in black. She could sense them, and knew they where mutants right away. Now if she could just find them.  
  
---  
  
"Professor!" Scott ran as fast as he could down the hall, waking two of the sleeping mutants that followed right behind him. Scott found the professor in his bedroom, shaking him awake.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"New York is under attack! Jean just called."  
  
"What?" Xavier immediately got out of bed, heading somewhere else, but the other kids did not follow. Scott ventured to the living room sitting down, head in his hands. He should have known that something would happen. Kurt came in a moment later, sitting beside the distraught young man.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be just fine." Scott sighed, burying his head farther into his hands.  
  
"I really hope so, Kurt. I really hope so."  
  
---  
  
Hours later Scott awoke to light streaming in from his window. How did he get back into his room, he wondered, but didn't ponder on it for very long. He immediately picked himself up from bed, climbing downstairs into the kitchen, where Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Professor Xavier where eating breakfast. It was an unusual sight, since they wheren't eating at the table. He yanked an apple out of the fridge himself, staring at it for a moment before biting into it. Silence filled the entire place, each of the characters thinking of something else than another, and nobody willing to speak. Scott finally growled, slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Well, aren't we going to go after her?" He almost yelled. Xavier shook his head.  
  
"Calm down, Scott. There's nothing we can do at this point."  
  
"I have no idea what's going on down there."  
  
"Xavier's right, Scott. Like, Jean can take care of herself, right?"  
  
"That's right, Kitty." A noise was heard signaling the mailman. Kurt grinned, disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
  
"I'll get it." Was the last thing he'd said. Scott rolled his eyes, tapping a finger apon the table as Kurt re-appeared, a large package in his hands, an amazed and somewhat frightened look on his face.  
  
"It's.for you, Professor. From New York." The man took the package, looking carefully at the postage. It came from Downtown, from someone named Exodus. Nervousness took them all over as it was opened, revealing a tape. Xavier took it into a viewing room, popping it in for all of them to see.  
  
FZZZZZ.  
  
"Hello there, Xavier's institute," The man on the screen was the blondest blonde they'd ever seen, with the brightest blue eyes. A huge scar ran over his face, from a fight or fall. His teeth glowed with cleanliness as he grinned into the television. "I'd like to inform you of a new program that we mutants have running for students willing to join our group. We are Exodus, making a departure from the tyranny that we mutants are subjected to every day of our lives. We are ridiculed, spit on and walked over every day, and we are sick of what they are doing. As you can see behind you," The man moved his head, exposing the most shocking thing the group had ever seen in their lives, Kitty covering her eyes and the rest gasping in horror. "We have come up with a way to teach these pathetic normal humans what torture is really like." Xavier was almost moved to turn the violence off because of his students, but something made them all keep it on. Humans where stretched on torture devices, cut from knives, laying dead in pools of blood on the pavement, rotting in the dark as mutants jeered and others looked on. Many more unspeakable horrors lay beyond the camera's light, which none wished to see.  
  
"These bastards will never understand what we are subjected to until they see and feel it. That's why we would like your support. Peace is not the way to go through with pain such as ours. Only a revolution will bring society back to reality. It was nice speaking to you all. Consider our offer. If you do not, then we will go it alone, and you will fall with the rest of humanity."  
  
FZZZZZ.  
  
"I can't believe this! That's absolutely insane!" Scott yelled at the top of his lungs, taking out the tape. He was about to smash it before Xavier plucked it out of his hands, putting it back in the box. His composure was perfect as he spoke over his distraught students.  
  
"What these other mutants are doing is unacceptable. And, I cannot let this kind of torture go on. You all now know that Jean is in horrible danger and we must get her out of that city before she is captured by this Exodus."  
  
"Ah can't even imagine what kinda crazy people would do that ta people." Rogue practically whispered an agreement to take part in the fight. Kurt and Kitty nodded. Scott sat in his chair, head bowed. He couldn't just leave Jean in that hell hole. At this point it didn't matter who she was going out with. He cared about her more than he realized. A nod proceeded his thoughts, signaling unanimously the group that would get her out of danger.  
  
"We won't be leaving right away, though. I need to get in touch with Storm and Wolverine. They will help you all any way they can, but it will take them a day to get here from where they are. We'll just keep an eye on the news for now."  
  
"But what about Jean?" Scott spoke up, standing to his feet.  
  
"She's apparently taking care of herself for now. I understand your worries. I'm just as worried as you for her, but we are unable to do anything right now. We can't just barrel in without any knowledge of our enemy." Scott growled, sitting down impatiently. Kitty clicked on the news, eyes downcast at the new updates.  
  
"Hundreds of people have gone missing in the New York area, as if they disappeared from the face of the earth, some say. There is no information or bodies to identify these persons, but if you see any of these people please notify the authorities." Kitty sighed, shaking her head. As the four students stared out the window three days before Christmas, the snow didn't seem so appealing anymore. Below the streets hundreds where tortured. They didn't need to call the authorities. They already knew where these people where.  
  
Their families would never see these people again.  
  
And all worried that Jean was gone for good as well. 


	4. providence of death

[Amid a Field of Crimson Flowers]  
---  
Kirikou  
[10/23/03 - 10/26/03]  
---  
[Providence of Death]  
---  
  
The X-men where awaiting a call from Jean and received it. She was safe in a hotel observing what she saw of Exodus and their plans, and making quite sure that whenever an attack happened to surface during that day, that she was there. Scott was unnerved by this sudden turn of events, shaking his head as he realized his helplessness. Jean was out there all-alone, and there was nothing he could do to stop an unfortunate event from happening, not with all the willpower in the world.  
  
A noise from the main room caught most of the students' attention, three of them sauntering over to the television with a gasp of amazement. There on the screen was Bayville Town hall in all it's glory, thousands of protestors marching on the grounds.  
  
"All hell has broken loose in this city it seems as thousands of protestors gather about the rising forays of mutants happening all over the nation, and even in our home town. They had attacked a general store last night, raiding everything.  
  
"That would be the Brotherhood alright." Kurt moaned, eyes rolling. As if there wasn't enough havoc in the world already, those boys had to go and screw with it some more. Xavier paid no attention to this comment, diligently watching the screen for any more information. Scott sighed, blinking twice at the screen, when suddenly his jaw almost dropped to the floor.  
  
"ALEX!" He practically screamed, pointing to the screen. Indeed, his brother stood there among the protestors. "I've gotta go get him." Scott didn't even finish the sentence before his coat was on and he was out the door. Rogue, out of boredom, followed closely behind, along with Kurt. Xavier could only yell after them to be careful as they drove off of the property.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing here?" Scott yelled over to the blonde, who turned around with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey! You noticed all the groups too?"  
  
"It's been all over the news! What are you doing here?" He asked again, more furtively that time, eyes narrowed. Alex sighed, rolling his eyes at the older brother.  
  
"I figured I'd come see if you where here. Guess you are." He moaned, fake- hating him. Rogue rolled her eyes as well, huffing and stalking off in another direction as the mayor spoke. This was far too boring for her tastes. Kurt, however, stayed nearby. Scott and Alex talked for a while, exchanging information and whatnot, Kurt eventually wandering off towards the front to hear the mayor.  
  
"We have nothing to fear, as the president said. These attacks will blow over, and the authorities are on 24-7 surveillance of this city. All citizens are advised to keep their doors and windows locked, and curtains drawn until further notice, but especially at night. Please do not be alarmed. We have always had mutants in our city, and will continue to have them. They are no threat to." A noise interrupted the mayor, who looked sharply in the direction of the sound. A few blocks over, clapping.lots of clapping. The mayor growled to himself, thinking about what kind of low- life would be applauding at this time. Before he could say anything, though, the people appeared. A set of green eyes and blonde hair stared cruelly out at the mayor, stepping up past the crowds to stand beside the man.  
  
"I see that you've noticed our efforts. Bravo, Mr. Mayor, but you obviously don't understand the point of our operations. We fight to free ourselves, not put more pressure on ourselves." He grinned, taking the mayor by the shoulder. It seemed as though he would lead him down the stairs.his other hand was glowing brightly.  
  
"No!!" Someone screamed as the mutant put his hand in the back of the mayor's head, emitting the surging energy straight to his brain, blood caking the first five rows of screaming spectators. Scott's eyes where wide as the mutant screamed something, hundreds apon thousands of them suddenly streaming out of the sewers, killing anybody in their sight. The people screamed, running in any direction that they could as the slaughterhouse reached its peak. Scott dashed in as quickly as he could, fending off as many mutants as he ran across. Sirens broke out over the city and hundreds of armed men came to aid, killing humans.killing mutants. There was no difference. Nobody could tell who was who.The madness was insane as Scott ran from mutant to mutant, avoiding a few of the armed guards. He eventually spotted rogue doing quite the same as he, running around wildly. A sound.Scott whirled around, eyes settling on Storm and Wolverine a few feet back. They where helping as well, finally arriving from their other destination.  
  
"Scott, what's happening?" Storm yelled over to him, pushing a spectator past.  
  
"A riot! The mutants have gone out of control!" He yelled back, unaware of the person just behind him.  
  
"Scott! LOOK OUT!" A young voice screamed. Scott whirled around as a mutant aimed at him.everything seemed to go slowly in that instant as the mutant let loose. A blonde.running in the way.  
  
"ALEX!" He heard himself scream, but couldn't remember it. The blonde stood there in his way, poised, eyes wide as the beam hit him in the back, blood spattering across his brother as Alex stood there. He looked as if he would say something, Scott moving away in horror. The boy stopped, taking a step forward, falling to his knees, to the ground in a growing puddle of red that seeped from his back. The mutant smiled, moving on to his next target. Screams, cries of anguish.Alex.  
  
"Alex!" Scott screamed again, falling down to his knees and picking up the rag-doll body, holding him gently. "Alex, wake up." He sobbed, the reality hitting him like Alex's blank stare. "No." Scott could only stammer, hugging him close. A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by more and more as chaos reigned around him. They'd gotten so far.  
  
"Scott, let's get out of here!" Rogue screamed over to him, yanking at his shirt. He did not notice her at all, only stared into those lifeless orbs, praying for a miracle.A stronger hand wrenched him backwards and onto his feet.NO! He couldn't leave Alex! He fought with all he had, trying to pull back as he was forced forwards.His screams where heard well after they had left, well after the battle was over.well after the bodies where cleaned up from the street as if nothing had happened.  
  
"NO! I have to get him.let me go!" Scott still screamed at the top of his lungs as they dragged him into the institution, Xavier's eyes wide in surprise at this change in events. The look apon Scott's face.an anguish he'd only once seen before. Felt only in the hearts of one who'd lost something they could never replace.  
  
"Alex." He sobbed once more, practically lying on the floor after he'd escaped Storm and Wolverine's vice grips. His face was smeared over with tears, hair a mess apon his head. He stumbled to his feet, staring longingly out the door as Storm stood in front of him, speaking as gently and assuring as she could.  
  
"Scott, Alex is gone.there's nothing you could have done."  
  
"I've got."  
  
"He's in a better place. Just let him go." Scott stood there lifelessly, tears still streaming in a waterfall down his cheeks. He looked as if he would say something, go somewhere. He staggered for a moment, not bothering to try and catch his balance. Knees buckling from under him, Scott fell to the ground, completely unconscious. Xavier could only shake his head sadly, motioning to Wolverine.  
  
"Logan, please take Scott to the infirmary. He needs some time to recuperate." Logan nodded, picking the young man up in his arms and carrying him down the stairs.  
  
"He's exhausted. He struggled with us the entire time."  
  
"What happened to Alex?"  
  
"He's.gone. He jumped in front of Scott to save him." Xavier nodded in understanding and sorrow, wheeling himself into the elevator, heading downstairs. Once they reached the infirmary, Logan was already done with Scott, who lay still unconscious in a bed.  
  
"I'm afraid that this will effect badly in some way." Xavier pondered the possibilities of Scott's next few weeks, head shaking. Storm sat beside Scott's bed, gently pushing a bang out of his eyes. He'd had a very stressful day, on top of Jean missing, and Christmas right around the corner, only two days away now. Storm knew right away that all of this would only end badly for both parties, mutants and normal people.  
  
Rogue came back a while later, beat up, bruised, and slightly flustered from all of the action at the town hall. She slumped into a couch after she'd heard about Scott's ordeal, glaring angrily out at the snow that fell again in its lazy circles. Kurt arrived in right behind her, already totally aware of what was going on. He could only shake his head sadly, also staring outside, Kitty trying her best to comfort him. The television blurred with the updating news again, the lady speaking in such an urgent tone.  
  
"The mayor of Bayville has been killed by the mutant army, and only the armed forces where able to stop the carnage, killing hundreds of innocent spectators in the process. We urge you to stay indoors no matter what. Do not try to help a loved one if they are too far."  
  
"That bastard!" Kurt yelled, standing to his feet as the blonde mutant was shown. Xavier, who had come upstairs since then, started to scold him.  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
"That's the guy that killed Alex!" He screamed, eyes darting over to Xavier. The man nodded. This violence was going too far. They had to step in now.  
  
"The only way to stop this group is to infiltrate their base." He suggested as Logan and Storm entered the room. Rogue nodded, totally agreeing. Kitty didn't look so happy about it. Logan nodded as well.  
  
"And, I believe that the perfect candidates for this kind of mission would be Logan, but he could not do this without being recognized. Kurt and Kitty, I'm giving you this decision. Do you want to go on this mission? You two are the only ones that can use stealth to your advantages." Kurt nodded immediately, fists clenched.  
  
"They're not getting away from me."  
  
"Kurt, you're there to examine, not fight." The German sighed heavily. Kitty didn't seem so sure, head nodding.  
  
"I don't know.like, what if I mess something up?" Xavier smiled.  
  
"You'll be fine. But do you want to do this?" Kurt grinned, taking her by the shoulder.  
  
"Sure. I'll do anything to help."  
  
"You two are going to go into the city and convince them that you're trying to join the coalition. They'll let you in without trouble I'm sure. Examine what you see, anything at all, and report back to me as soon as you do. Don't let on that you're talking with us, though. That's when it could become dangerous." The two of them nodded gravely. Logan nodded as well as Storm. They would discuss it further later. As for now, sleep was in order. It was getting late as the lady on the television rambled on.  
  
Someone finally turned it off a few hours later, shades covering his eyes in the dead of night. The television illuminated Scott like an aura, blinking out as he headed up the stairs, falling exhaustedly into his bed. He'd awoken in the infirmary, unaware of where he was. As soon as he'd figured it out, he moved back to his room. So now there he was, lying down, face completely pale, as if he where sick. He'd already thrown up once before he'd gotten to his room.  
  
"Alex." He repeated the word once more, as if it where foreign. A person he'd never heard of. The lights outside of the institution glowed eerily as he stared out at them, despising the still falling snow. He'd heard little of the plan that was to be executed, but didn't care much about it. What was the point of saving? He'd already failed once. At that point, when he stood there, he would have gladly taken off those shades, toasting everyone. Laughing as they burned. They all needed to die.They'd taken something away from him.The only thing he had. Alex was the only thing that kept him alive.And Jean, she was gone.but didn't mean nearly as much. She was just a pretty girl. A single tear ran down his cheek, the only one he would allow for his brother. That would be the last tear he would let fall. He would not cry anymore. That was not what he wanted anymore, no.  
  
Now he wanted revenge. 


	5. jeopardy

[Amid A Field of Crimson Flowers]  
---  
Kirikou  
[10/26/03 - 10/29/03]  
---  
[Jeopardy]  
---  
  
Children playing, parents laughing over silly things, the normal gossip that got people through their weekdays. The perfect picture of life in the city as Jean imagined it, lying in her dirt-cheap hotel, staring out the grimy window at the smoky scenery below her. The mutant rebellion was strong here leaving hundreds in torment every hour, hundreds more disappearing even faster. She'd already been hassled by several prostitutes as she made her way up the stairs, finally collapsing here. This watch was becoming far too stressful. Everyone must be worried, she thought, blinking twice. She'd been keeping close watch over all of the action, and Xavier had told her all about the plans and Scott. Scott.she sighed, feeling horrible for him. He must be so upset.  
  
Scott lay deathly in his room, staring straight ahead at the blank wall, eyes unwavering, uncaring. The moments of the last day moved through his head, playing and replaying over and over. The carnage ran free through his mind, the blood he'd washed off staining him forever. He could have fallen off of a cliff, died and cared less.  
  
"You two will be going to New York where all of this seems to have centered. You should find Jean apon arrival, and get into that base. Their leader has to be destroyed. There is no other way to do this. Do you all understand?" Kurt and Kitty nodded both somewhat nervously. The two had just been recruited on a mission to infiltrate and demolish Exodus. This Christmas Eve was indeed going to be the strangest he'd ever had. Storm came down the stairs a moment later, entering in on their conversation with a question from Xavier.  
  
"So, how's Scott doing?"  
  
"Not too good."  
  
"What are you talking about.I'm fine." A voice was heard behind Storm, the body of Scott rambling down the stairs slowly, hand apon his head as if he had a headache.  
  
"Are you sure? I think you should be in bed." Storm was about to argue, but Scott cut her off.  
  
"I'm fine! Just trust me on...that." He stumbled, but caught himself on a chair and sat down, eyes traveling to where the conversation was before. Kurt nodded.  
  
"Yeah.so when are we leaving?"  
  
"A few hours." Xavier replied, looking up at Logan, who nodded as well. Scott didn't know just what was going on, but he had a slight idea. Kurt and Kitty where going somewhere and doing something that had to do with Exodus. Why hadn't he been involved? It didn't matter. They would all die eventually. Everyone exchanged a few words, Kurt and Kitty heading up to their rooms and Scott heading back up to his. Once Kurt had finished packing, he headed over to Kitty's room. She was still packing.  
  
"So, vat do you think about this whole thing?" Kitty sighed.  
  
"I think it's like, horrible. But more so, why we have to go."  
  
"The professor is counting on us, Kitty!"  
  
"Well.I'm just a little nervous." She shuddered, putting a shirt in her backpack. She zipped it up, throwing it to the side and sitting on her bed, Kurt sitting right beside her.  
  
"Ve're going to be partners, so don't worry!" He patted the girl on the shoulder, who smiled sheepishly. At least she wasn't going to be alone.  
  
"I'll be there for you if you're there for me." She made a deal with him. They shook, laughing together. Kurt stopped smiling for only a moment. Kitty did as well, but they could not think of anything to say, so they laughed again.  
  
"You two half-pints ready?" Logan's voice filtered through the doorway. Two heads turned to the door, then looked back at each other, nodding gravely and picking up their things. The three headed down the stairs, meeting Xavier, Storm and Scott at the bottom. Scott looked dead, Storm looked worried, and Xavier looked proud. The two didn't know which of these facades to believe.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, Kitty.Kurt." Xavier took something out of his pocket, handing it to Kurt. He took it, examining. It was just a normal old cell phone. He grinned, suddenly gasping and clicking his watch. A little blue demon stood before them.  
  
"I almost forgot!" He took the watch off, handing it to the confused Xavier. "Don't vant them to suspect anything!" Xavier nodded. That would definitely have been a dead giveaway.  
  
"Don't let anyone see that phone. The only number it calls is the institution. Keep us as informed as possible, and.good luck again." He smiled. Kitty almost cried. They went downstairs, jumping in the x-jet and taking off. As Kitty stared out the window, she couldn't help but remember what had happened as they left. The look on Scott's face.She couldn't place weather it was pent-up rage or desperation.but it stuck in her mind. He'd changed quickly to happy, but she'd seen it. Now all she could do was worry for him. Kurt had also seen it. As if he felt there was nothing to live for.he'd felt that before.before he'd come to Xavier's.  
  
Kurt stared out the window, watching the towns fly over. He'd done that for almost an hour now.now he noticed large buildings.bridges, tons of activity. Kitty stared over his shoulder, staring as well. They where in New York. The plane fell down apon a skyscraper, and as the two kids got out, they saw someone waiting for them.  
  
"Jean!" Kitty yelled, running into her open arms, grateful for another girl. Kurt was just as happy, but didn't show it nearly as much. Jean became serious after the meeting, pulling aside and saying a few words to Logan. Logan came back, nodding.  
  
"Any of you have some last words before I get outa here?"  
  
"Well," Kitty started. "Tell Scott that I hope he feels better soon, and Professor, don't worry! We'll be fine." She finished, looking over at Kurt.  
  
"Tell the professor that he better keep that vatch safe! I'll be coming back for it soon." The two kids laughed, at the moment completely oblivious to the dangers ahead of them. Jean smiled as well, tapping her foot. Logan nodded, jumping back into the jet and taking off, the three people waving after him until he was far out of sight. Reality took a train-hitting wave as he disappeared, throwing them headfirst into it. Kitty stared out longingly, as if Logan might come back and steal them from this fate. Jean took her by the shoulder, leading she and Kurt down the stairs and to the ground level. Everything was different from there.  
  
"Who are these people." Kurt shuddered at the sight of these walking people. They shrunk in horror at anything that moved, even them. Jean had a grave look apon her face as she led them farther down, into the depths of the city where the masses gathered. The kids saw just what was on the movie, in horrible real color. Tortured screams emulated around every corner, and rats skittered along the floor, threatening to be stepped on. A blonde man stopped them in their tracks at that moment. The same, as Kurt recognized, that killed Alex.  
  
"Who have we here Jeanie?" His voice was so friendly and curious that it almost wanted to make Kurt hurl. He couldn't help but glare as the man smiled at him. Kitty smiled back.  
  
"We've got some new recruits!" Jean said excitedly, giving them both a gently squeeze on the shoulder. Kurt smiled just because it seemed as though he should.  
  
"You've joined the rebellion. You've joined something that you'll never forget. And, you might lose your life. But, it would be a risk worth taking." The man spoke as if he where the president, so strong. Before Kurt or Kitty could reply, a noise was heard in the background, like an alarm. The man grinned, jumping up and running off.  
  
"They're on another mission." Jean answered their questions. "I have to go with. You two can stay here." She lowered her voice, shrinking a bit back. "Look around.tell the professor what you see.but be careful." She ran off, leaving the two to them. Kitty stared at Kurt, waiting for a reply. The little blue creature followed Jean until she was gone, turning back to Kitty. He suddenly jumped in the air, his tail catching him on a rafter. He hung there, staring at Kitty.  
  
"Looks like vie have some work to do." Kitty smiled as Kurt almost fell down, disappearing and re-appearing a few feet away. She followed right behind him, sticking their heads in every door that was left open. What they saw was to their amazement and fascinated horror. Torture devices, dead bodies laying around, being eaten by the rats.some bites that looked too big to be rats. Unsanitary conditions that they could not figure out. How did people live in this swamp of bodies? Kurt wandered off for a moment, investigating one room. He heard some noises, but didn't turn to listen to them. A cry from Kitty turned him around, wandering back to where she was. He almost cried himself. There, in the middle of a bloodstained room was a baby. The mother was butchered off to the corner, rotting like the rest. Kitty quickly rushed in, taking the poor thing in her arms and rocking it, tears coming to her eyes like a waterfall. This wasn't fair.  
  
"How could they just.leave it here?" Kurt wondered aloud, unable to look at the rest of the room. The babe quieted down after a while with Kitty, but sounds from above awoke it once more, squealing as it was before. The blonde man came in the room, smiling down at the two kids, who where completely surprised and shocked to see him.  
  
"What a nice mother you'd make." Kitty stood to her feet, letting him take the child away, handing it to another person, who carried it away down the hall. They never saw it again.  
  
You can't be so weak like that. A little babe is going to change your mind? You shouldn't be in this group if you can't take a little bit of hurt. But really, why should you hurt? They're not our kind. They don't understand the hurt we go through all of the time. Just forget about it.  
  
Kitty stared out the window of the building Jean had brought her and Kurt to, eyes welling up with tears once more. This man truly had no understanding, no love and a passion for death. He didn't deserve to live, she thought. The baby crossed her mind once, but she refused to think about it. It wouldn't have had a chance. Kurt was in the other room talking to Xavier, and Jean was in the bed next to hers in that shabby place where you could practically see through the floorboards. Kurt came back, talking about how Xavier had said a few things, that Scott wasn't getting any better.That they wished them to come back soon.Kitty closed her eyes, turning around. She hadn't any idea how many more times she'd cry before this was over.  
  
Do we really have to hurt each other like this? Can't you understand that we're all the same? They are no better than we are.we no better than them. I wish you would just understand. Just give up this futile fight.  
  
If we don't fight for them, who will? 


	6. carnagethe wings of angels

[Amid a Field of Crimson Flowers]  
---  
Kirikou  
[10/29/03 - 11/2/03]  
---  
[Carnage + The Wings Of Angels]  
---  
  
If we don't fight for them, who will?  
  
Kitty thought about that line a million times, a million times the thought coming to her mind when she didn't want it to. Nobody would fight for them. The X-men where not fighting. They where peacemakers. It was what she was always taught at the institution. She was taught peace and understanding. This war and fights was not what she was used to.what she couldn't do. What she didn't understand. It had been weeks now, and no change in the pain and suffering. But it was just that day that everything went for the worse, and their lives would be changed forever.  
  
"So, our little Kurt has been speaking to outside? The institute? Why would he have to do that?" The blonde man spoke up in front of crowds of hundreds while they watched Kurt strung up by his heels. They smiled, jeering and barking at him, while he begged and pleaded to get down. Jean ran into the room as this was going on, unable to do anything, or get to the front. Kitty curled in the corner, rocking. What could she do?  
  
"For this treason," The man continued, reading off of a blank sheet of paper. "The nefarious little shit will be sentenced to death." Kurt closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. It had all happened so fast, and now he was being carried off to the 'gallows'. He couldn't disappear, since they'd put something on him.some kind of drug? He was feeling a little sleepy. He'd been talking to Xavier.the man had shown up out of nowhere. He knew right away that Xavier had known who it was. Maybe help was coming.but one way or the other he would die, he thought, opening his eyes to look around. The ceilings where covered in darkness and spattered blood, just as usual, but there was a strange sound overhead as they brought him into a huge room, setting him on a pedestal, still tied up. Pounding.screaming.what was that noise?  
  
"Brothers! We fight a battle overhead!" The man yelled, taking Kurt and throwing him in a cell until further notice. Kurt watched after them, immediately trying to break his bonds.  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"What's going on." He moaned, teeth full of rope. Kitty stood beside the cell, falling to a sit. Her head rested apon the bars, watching Kurt struggle until he'd freed himself. Of course it would do him no good if he couldn't get out.  
  
"They're fighting again.it's war this time they say."  
  
"Var?" He repeated, spitting out a piece of rope. He could only sigh from the feeling of the blisters in his mouth now. He suddenly perked up, standing to his feet groggily and glaring out of the bars.  
  
"Vhere's Jean?"  
  
"Dunno.she got lost in the crowd." Kitty replied. Kurt put his hand out of the bars, grabbing hers gently, staring her right in the eyes.  
  
"Ve're in this together, remember?" He smiled when she did, gasping as he suddenly shifted through the bars.landing right in Kitty's arms.  
  
"I remember." She smiled wider, turning her head to the sound direction. A little noise was heard.  
  
"The phone!" Kurt exclaimed, picking it up and answering, hanging up a moment later. The x-men had heard about the war on the television, and had decided that now it was far too dangerous for the two to be there. Kitty shivered, smiling. Finally out of here. They would have rejoiced farther, but the noise was growing, growing at an unbelievably steady rate.as if the people where heading in their direction. Before the two could say anything, a door burst open, hundreds of mutants pouring into it. Only a minute later they where struggling to stay together among the masses. They ran about in fear, screaming and crying.These where mutants.why where they hiding? Kurt thought about this, but still tried to keep a good hold on Kitty, who could just dissolve through any of the people. Gunshot was heard, and a scream.the war had moved underground.  
  
"Fire, fire! Kill them all!" A voice was heard from higher up and more bullets and gas bombs.the army officer. They'd gotten the National Guard here to destroy the mutants. But for every mutant they killed, 50 more came streaming out from the sewers and streets to kill those men. There was no end to the mutants, and both Kurt and Kitty knew this. These men couldn't win. Kurt was suddenly caught up in a rush of moving people, pulled away from Kitty who was now screaming after him. Blood spattered in every direction from no place as hundreds where gunned down. Before Kurt knew it, Kitty was out of sight. He called out her name as he was shoved along, trying desperately to get past these larger people.it was no use.she was gone.  
  
A pair of shades stared out of the window of the x-jet, eyes still nonchalant with what went on around him. Rogue sat beside Scott, unable to think of anything to say to such a doll-like person. He'd been like this for weeks.and it was really starting to worry her now. She'd heard rumors, but where not sure if they where true. He'd tried to kill himself, she'd heard. But, as she looked at him now, there was no evidence of that. Xavier looked back at the two, his concern falling apon Scott. He couldn't stay like this forever.  
  
"We've got to get those kids out of there before someone gets hurt." Storm mentioned as Logan flew the jet, staring out the window at the city lights. Nighttime was falling quickly, but a lot of the lights stayed off. Suddenly a slight gasp was heard from the back. Rogue looked over at Scott, amazed at the size of his eyes, hands gripping the seat as if his life would fall out of the plane.  
  
"Oh.My God." Rogue looked over semi-concernedly.  
  
"What's the matter.?" She didn't even have to finish her sentence. All of the x-men in the jet's eyes widened after they'd seen what Scott had seen. Even from the height they where at, they could see thousands of people swarming around through the city like ants, coming out of the sewers, multiplying at an alarming rate. Lights went on and off with gunshots and broken flashlights, screaming heard from miles around.  
  
"Someone's got to stop this!" Rogue gasped, then noticing that many of the specs where wearing blue once they got closer. They finally landed apon a building, hopping out and making their way down. Once they hit street level, everything was fast-paced and scary. They where constantly being threatened with disappearing from the group, being swept away by the countless number of mutants. They had eventually forced their way into the bottoms of the streets, pushing through the screaming people, victims falling dead around them. Every breath took another one away. By the time they where even close to Kitty, they where stumbling over bloody bodies, human and mutant. Guns fired in every direction, making them all duck in fear.  
  
"Kitty!" Scott yelled, making his way towards the girl and pulling her out of the rush. She fell into his arms, unwilling to let go through her shock. Storm elevated herself above the crowds, trying desperately to find any more signs of their comrades. Scott was completely lifeless as he held Kitty, staring around gratefully. Maybe someone would hit him. Before anyone else could think though, A cry was heard from above. They turned their heads, Logan moving just in time to catch Storm in his arms. She was bleeding heavily from her arm. A gun shot. Scott growled, looking around angrily. Would these people just move out of his way?  
  
"There's only one way to fix this." He growled, laser beams suddenly emitting straight out of his eyes, clearing a two-foot path. People ran from the beam, screaming as loudly as a person could. He tried not to kill anyone, but a few people where unfortunate enough to fall victim, burning alive. Logan couldn't believe his eyes. Scott really didn't care! Eventually the beam made a very large path, leading straight to Kurt. The blue creature disappeared, re-appearing right beside Kitty and Scott. Scott turned his head, aiming the beam straight up through he ceiling, busting a huge hole in it, and emitting it straight to the sky. Maybe she'd see.  
  
"Hey.what's that?" People in the hotels screamed, asking, yelling, pondering.A bright red light illuminated the sky like a searchlight for only a millisecond, but it was enough to catch a red-head's attention. It must be Scott, she thought, running down the stairs as quickly as she could. She'd gone up there for shelter for the moment. She quickly made it to the ground level, pushing people about with her mind until she made it underground. The red light was still visible psychically. She followed it as well as she could, seeing a flash of white hair. Storm.  
  
"Scott!" She found him standing there, fighting off whoever had the nerve to cross his path. There weren't that many people around. He turned to her, his face lighting up for only a second, before falling into his usual melancholy stare. She had no time to think about him, though, for Logan was pulling on her arm, trying to drag her along.  
  
"We've got to stop all of this. Don't worry about Mr. Goth right now."  
  
"Goth.?"  
  
"Storm, there's a bomb!" A voice carried far over everyone else's. Kitty merged through people to make it to them again, pulling on her good shoulder. Storm turned around, eyes wide. A bomb.what kind of bomb? What was this city planning?  
  
"Where is it Kitty?" She asked quickly, following painfully behind the girl as they ran through people to get there. Apon arrival, Storm couldn't believe what she saw. A bomb the size of the room had been planted, and army members where still working on it. Nobody was around them, strangely. Logan had followed along with Jean, walking up behind one of the men and throwing him to the side.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at the man, extending his claws to his throat. The man gurgled, squeaking something out of fear.  
  
"Kill the mutants."  
  
"That's right, we're going to blow them all up." Another man came over, wiping his hands off on his pants. He'd finished the job.  
  
"This baby is going to blow up in ten minutes." He smiled, running off with a 'tally-ho'. The fearful man ran right after him as Wolverine's attention was distracted towards the huge machine, watching the minutes tick away. He immediately jumped up, grabbing everyone and making his way out.  
  
"They're insane!" Storm commented, running off as quickly as she could. The mutants where running in a frenzy now, all having heard of the bomb and trying their best to get out. Kitty suddenly stopped, eye apon a man whom she knew well now.  
  
"We can't leave him here!" She pointed to the blonde leader, who was trying his best to ward off several policemen. He killed them all in a run, moving on to the next group. They heard his screams of victory and war, wondering just why Kitty wanted to save this guy. Kurt found them again, taking Kitty's repeated advice and traveling over to the man while the rest ran.  
  
"Mr., you've got to get out! There's a bomb!" The man turned to him, pushing him out of the way as another policeman tried to take him down. The man exploded. The blonde took Kurt by the shoulder, shoving him to the side again, off where nobody was.  
  
"I'm not leaving this battle."  
  
"But your people are going to die! Do you want to explode?"  
  
"There has to be a winner to this fight. I will be known to go down in battle."  
  
"Man, stop thinking about battles!" Kurt screamed, a tear coming to his eye. "Your life is important!"  
  
"My people are important to me! I will not stop until we have succeeded!" He screamed, leaving the blue devil alone. He sighed, another tear falling as he disappeared. The seconds ticked away as the x-men fought to get out from underground, but almost all entrances and exits where completely barricaded by police or creatures trying to get out. Logan growled angrily, trying to think of a way to get out. Kurt returned to them, despair on his face. They already knew that the man wouldn't go.  
  
"I wish he'd just understand." Kitty sighed, eyes downcast. She looked up sharply, feeling someone touch her shoulder. It was Scott.  
  
"We have to get past it. There's no use living that way." He mumbled, but she could hear him well enough to understand. A small smile slipped across his face, that expression of emptiness fading away like a dream. Kurt took a good hold of all of them, concentrating as hard as he could, with all of his might. The group felt faint and suddenly, none of them where there.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Logan said after he'd regained his center of gravity, running off to the jet. Kitty was the one who'd stopped, looking around. One of the members was missing!  
  
"Rogue! She's still down there!" She cried, being stopped by Storm. "We've got to get her out." She pleaded, but the white-haired lady did not relent.  
  
"I'm going back in!" Kurt yelled, disappearing before anyone could say a word.  
  
"Rogue!" He yelled, running around the building with only a three minutes left on the clock. He growled, shoving his way around the people and using his powers to try and find her. A minute later he did just that, seeing her dilemma. She was in a group of people, trying to get out, but the people shoved in the opposite direction, pushing her down. She'd be trampled if she stayed any longer.  
  
"Hold on!" Kurt smiled.  
  
"No wait, I'm not." She yelled, but disappeared before she could say anymore.  
  
They landed back on the top of the building, Rogue on the ground looking nauseous. Kurt picked her up and put her in the plane, all of them strapped in and taking off with only seconds left. The lift on the engine picked up just as the last seconds ticked away.  
  
4.3.2.1.  
  
The x-men could only help but stare backward at the horrible scene was the witnessed the bomb blow, destroying the entire city. A piece of ground moved from the initial shock, more moving and buildings collapsing around it as it grew, enveloping all of New York city, destroying thousands of lives, human and mutant alike.  
  
The blonde growled, destroying another enemy as his followers gathered around him in the last seconds of life. They stood hand in hand like brothers, heads to the ground. They stood there, and prayed. The last thing that the underground heard as the place went down would be remembered in their deaths. The words had not passed on to any others.  
  
And fight for righteousness. ---  
  
If we don't fight them, who will?  
  
The voice still rang steady through Jean's ears as she slept on the plane, the man's voice, his face, and his features still in perfect color. The explosion as she imagined it, and everything disappeared. The words, perfect in melody and such determination, disappeared, blown away by the winds. Never again would his words come to her mind again. She fell from her trance at something, turning her head to see Scott's hair brushing her cheek. He'd fallen to her shoulder, snoozing away. It had been a big day indeed. Everyone had learned something from this experience.  
  
Xavier watched with horrid fascination as the city exploded, destroying all of its residents and rebels. He immediately went to the phone, dialing a cell-phone number for Jean. She answered cheerfully, yet tiredly.  
  
"We're fine professor. We're heading back right now. Yes.he's fine." Jean looked over at Scott again, smiling sweetly. "I think he'll be alright." She gave the phone to Logan, who said a few words as well and hung up.  
  
"So, pipsqueaks, what did we learn today?" He asked sarcastically. The group laughed, silence following. Everyone knew what he or she'd learned. Everyone had lost something. Everyone had been through an experience they would not so soon forget. 


	7. prologue

[Amid a Field of Crimson Flowers]  
---  
Kirikou  
[11/2/03 -]  
--- [Epilogue] ---  
  
The gruesome pictures continued to show apon the television for two weeks, showing of all those horrid events, topping off with what was now deemed the 'New York Explosion', an entire city shattering in split seconds. People talked about it even longer than that. The president made his speech. It was long, and hundreds of people clapped, others cried, hundreds of riots broke out later, but none where nearly as effective as Exodus had been. Kurt smiled as he listened to the television.  
  
You where right, guy. You made an impression that nobody can forget.  
  
"These mutant attacks are still unexplained, but will not be for long. Hundreds of scientists have gone into the study of the x-gene. One day we will understand these people, but until then, nobody will forget the explosion. That day was a day for the history books, to be remembered forever as the day that mutants found revenge for their comrades."  
  
All of those lies flew over the international channels. New people found a reason to hate these people. More mutants found reason to hide from the normal 'humans'. Just another day in the life of mutants.of humanity. Just another day to remember.  
  
---  
  
A young man stood planted at the foot of a grave, staring lifelessly into it's words, memorizing them, grieving over them. He still did not understand, nor would he ever it seemed.  
  
He was a good man, and an even better brother, never to be forgotten. Alexander Summers.  
  
He fell gently to his knees, hanging his head low, listening to the rolling clouds becoming darker as he sat there, rolling from all directions. They stirred and rolled, ready to let loose a downpour. He gently set a pile of flowers apon the newly-filled grave, moving his shades and whipping a single tear from his eye. No longer would he shed tears for this event. No longer would he even think about the pain he and his brother had endured.how much that they had gone through.how much he would miss. No more would he think about it.  
  
The rain began to fall, lightening streaking across the sky as it poured in the dark, pelting the man and his black trench coat. He stood to his feet, bowing his head once more before shoving his hands in his coat pockets and striding off, not taking a second look back at the grave. The flowers apon it where caught in a gust of wind, spiraling the petals towards the sky as another bolt of lightening struck. They flew through the air; scattering everywhere for a constant reminder of a life that was lived to it's fullest. And to a life that would be forever missed, but never forgotten. --- Kirikou 


End file.
